


Sonny's favorite place in the world

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Relaxing together, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: Rafael’s lap is Sonny’s favorite place in the world. That is one of the things he knows for sure.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Sonny's favorite place in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimisempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/gifts).



> This is a Birthday gift for the lovely mimisempai, who gives the fandom so much. So she deserves to get something in return. <3
> 
> I hope you like that little story I wrote for you =)

Rafael’s lap was Sonny’s favourite place in the world. That was something he knew ever since he had been allowed to rest his head there for the first time. It had been a Friday evening in Sonny’s flat after a long day at work, when they had just slumped onto his couch, which was way too small even for Sonny alone and they had struggled to find a comfortable position for the both of them. In the end, Rafael had only sighed, muttered something underneath his breath and had rested his head down there. It had been the moment that Sonny had instinctively known that Rafael saw them as something serious, too, and it had made him happy.

Now, whenever he was able to get a chance to rest here, he felt as if the world fell away. When he was surrounded by Rafael’s warmth and scent, he truly came to rest and the stress of their work just stayed outside. So very far away from them. Inside Rafael’s lap, the world was still alright, even perfect and more than once, Sonny caught himself snoozing off, while Rafael ran a soothing, comforting hand through his hair.

Today was just the same. A lazy, calm Sunday evening in early spring after Sonny had spent hours brooding over his study stuff to prepare for his bar. The sun was slowly setting, colouring his living room in a nice painting of orange, yellow and red. Sonny smiled as he watched the light dance, while he played with Rafael’s hand, who was reading a book above him.

Sonny loved spending time like this. Just comfortable silence and enjoying each other company. He loved being out living the life, but sometimes, calmness was just as pleasant and Rafael seemed to enjoy it a lot just to be with him and to take it easy. Their life was rough and fast enough, so they were happy that things slowed down between them.

“What are you thinking about?”, Rafael asked into the silence between them and looked down to Sonny with these crystal-clear emeralds shining with tender love.

“Who says I’m thinking?” Sonny smirked and rolled onto his back as he reached out to ran the back of his fingers over Rafael’s cheek.

“Because you’re always thinking.”, Rafael said calmly, but the corners of his mouth twitched. “And I can almost hear the gears of your brain running.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting your quiet Sunday.” Sonny laughed loudly and Rafael rolled his eyes about that.

“I forgive you for now, but only if you’re going to share some of the Panna Cotta, I saw in your fridge earlier.”

“Oh…that’s such a huge prize.”, Sonny said dramatically, while he rested his hands above his heart as if he had to protect it. “But fine. I agree.”

“You’re such a weird one, sometimes, Sonny.” Rafael laughed and shook his head, looking down at him with his typical raised eyebrow.

“But you love me.” And just as to underline it, Sonny looked up at him with big, blue puppy-eyes, clapping his long lashes.

“Yes, I do.”, Rafael harrumphed, but there was a soft chuckle resting underneath his mocking sigh. “God knows, why.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Keep _him_ out. He has nothing do with it.” Sonny laughed again, even louder this time and waved his long, filigree fingers through the air in a not very convincing, warning gesture. “That was you alone. _You_ fell in love me and you know exactly why.”

“No, I don’t.”, Rafael pretended stubbornly, but they both know, they were playing some of their typical games.

“Yes, you do. You love me, because I’m handsome and sexy and sweet and what was that about my ass looking delicious in those trousers?”

“I have no idea, what you are talking about.” Rafael cleared his throat and stubbornly didn’t look at him.

“Okay, still not giving up? Then I’ll just have to go on.” Sonny grinned wickedly, because he was probably enjoying this much more than he should. But he loved seeing Rafael all flustered and a little embarrassed. “You love me, because I’m kind, sweet, smart and a good detective and…”

He stopped, blinked and looked a little closer at Rafael.

“Are you flushing?”

“No…”, Rafael tried to shove it off, but his own voice didn’t sound very convinced.

“You are.” Sonny smirked as he sat up quickly and slid closer to him. “Geez, you’re adorable.”

“Am not.”, he mumbled quietly and lowered his eyes, suddenly appearing vulnerable and so utterly cute.

“Yes, you are.” Softly, Sonny smiled at him and placed a brief, tender kiss onto his lips. “And you’re beautiful, intelligent, courageous and sexy.”

Rafael huffed and glared at him through his lashes.

“Go on.”

“Oh, now, we’re playing that kind of game?”

“Hmmhmmm.”, Rafael hummed, his own eyes glistening in resemblance to the smirk on his lips.

“Okay, let me see.”, Sonny said, pretending to be thoughtful, although thousands of adjectives stormed into his mind in mere moments. He wrapped his arms around Rafael’s neck and ran his fingers through this beautiful, thick hair of Rafael with these incredible silver strands entwined. “You’re incredibly righteous, charming and charismatic.”

Sonny leaned in and placed a warm, long kiss to Rafael’s neck, right below his jaw. He inhaled deeply, letting his scent fill his nose.

“You smell so good.”

“Do I?”, Rafael asked and closed his eyes.

“Indeed.”, Sonny rumbled, his voice dropping even lower than he had intended, but he couldn’t help it. Rafael was the most attractive man, no person, Sonny ever had the pleasure to meet and most people faded in his presence.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”, he continued, his voice much softer and more serious then it had been beforehand.

“Sonny…” Rafael blinked as he noticed the shift of the tone, when it turned from teasing and flirty to a declaration of love. Sonny looked down to those incredible emeralds as he stroked next to them. From the very first moment they had enthralled him. Not the fancy clothes or the incredible appearance. It was those eyes, which shone with brilliance and yet loneliness at the same time. They were so expressive, showing the colours within his heart with just a short blink. They carried the world, a universe. They carried everything and Sonny had been instantly in love.

“I’m…I’m so in love with you, Rafael.”, Sonny said. “So much that I can’t put in words.”

Then he kissed him, softly, slowly as he tried to pour everything into it, he wasn’t able to express. Rafael trembled a little, indicating that it reached him, his hands coming to rest on his back, slightly clenching into his shirt.

“I love you, too, Sonny. For seeing the good, loveable things in everybody. For being so incredibly strong to stay kind, gentle and keeping your wonderful heart, when you have to face the worst in people. I love your optimism. I just…” Rafael sighed and leaned up to place a kiss onto his forehead to help him to express the emotions inside of him. “I love everything about you.”

And from now on, that was going to be Sonny’s favourite sentence in the world and he was going to hear it many times again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that sweet, short little story. =) Please let me know, what you think.
> 
> Have a nice Sunday, Subaru =)


End file.
